


THE 'VERSE, 91

by skelesam



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelesam/pseuds/skelesam
Summary: Underneath your bed is a strange glow, dear reader, and it's calling out to YOU!What SINISTER MACHINATIONS lay behind the cover of this cursed comic?Is this all-new never-before-seen universe familiar or horrifying?The only way to find out is by turning the page, true believer!





	THE 'VERSE, 91

“EXCELSIOR, TRUE BELIEVERS!” 

It’s 1993, and your bedroom speaker is blaring Nirvana’s Smells Like Teen Spirit. You’ve got the teen spirit, and it’s tethered directly to the brightly colored comic book you’re holding in your hands. You found it underneath your bed, in a place it couldn’t possibly have been. The stamped date on it says “1987 ISSUE #1” Above that corner is a cavalcade of colorful characters in spandex. 

“NOT THE MARVEL UNIVERSE YOU KNOW.” 

The title reaches out to your senses and fills them with wonder. It could say ALL NEW X-MEN, or it could say THE INVINCIBLE IRON-MAN. The words don’t matter – the comic is promising you a universe of adventure if you’ll just take the plunge. What lies beyond the cover is a world you do not know – one that may be somewhat familiar but promises to terrify you with how different it is. 

Will you pull back the cover?   
Or will you put this strange comic go back underneath your bed, a relic of a childhood in a different universe.


End file.
